Blood
by inuxkagforever
Summary: Being his normal self inuyasha goes to cheak out the area for trouble when he comes to a village. the villagers r covered in there own blood without a singal wound.There inuyasha finds the deamon resposible and falls into the same trap as the villagers?


It had started off as any other day in the feudal era. Sunny, clear sky with little to no clouds. No demons to fight and unfortunately no sacred jewel shards found. But still both kagome and her group of friends still enjoyed it.

"Hey inuyasha lets stop here for lunch, I have Raman" kagome said hopefully. Inuyasha ignored her.

"INUYASHA" inuyasha turned around his face pale. He cleared his throat and with a hoarse voice attempted to yell "What"

Kagome put a hand over her mouth and took a step forwarded "inuyasha are _are you alright _you look sick"

"I-im fine leave me alone" even though he knew he wasn't at all

Since morning he had a sore throat a cough and a stuffy nose and after a while of walking in heat of the sun it was just making him even more sick and fatigued. His shoulders grew sore with every passing moment including his back. He didn't want to look down at the girl whom he cared about so much and didn't want to worry. For fear that his eyes would show the pain of his body and that all he wanted to do was fall down and just rest in the southing cool grass. But he didn't.

Kagome grabbed the fold of his kimono halting him to a stop "inuyasha whats wrong" she said in both a calming and worried voice.

"Uhhh nothing JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he said with a mixture of pleading, frustration and anger.

"_Well sorry_"

After an hour or so they had lunch and started to walk again but this time inuyasha started to think that this was no regular cold but something much worse. After a while he started to get a fever but being stubborn he desperately tried to ignore it but it just got worse. Walking in the heat of the day didn't help any much. He just walked further away from the group so they wouldn't notice that he was in pain.

"Hey kagome"

"Yeah songo"

"Something is seriously wrong with inuyasha"

"Yeah he keeps grabbing a tree for balance"

Then out of complete silence he collapsed to the floor with a slight yelp.

Kagome ran to him fell to her knees "INUYASHA INUYASHA" he was laying face down in the ground. She wrapped an arm around his side and the other around his shoulders and turned him over facing her."KAGOME" miroku and sango said at the same time they knelt down beside her and inuyasha. "Mmmm" inuyasha made an muffled noise. Kagome put a hand to his forehead and quickly pulled it away "he's burning up" miroku took inuyasha from kagome's grip and gingerly flung him over his shoulder.

"Huh"….."Whats going on, where am I" inuyasha sat up rubbing his head. Kagome walked in the room holding a bucket of cold water.

"Oh inuyasha your awake, feeling any better"

"Huh what-what are you talking about"

"you don't have to lie, we all know your sick"

"Can you just tell me whats wrong with you so I can help you?"

"IM NOT SICK NOW JU-""I already know you have a fever" inuyasha looked at ashamed.

He knew she was just going to get it out of him eventually "just a sore throat, cough and a stuffy nose"

"Sounds like just an ordinary cold with a fever" kagome hoped it was just that

"You just wait here im going to get you some cold water"

"Keh" "whatever" inuyasha said looking down and fingering the blankets over him. Then over at his precious sword in the corner.

Kagome walked out the hut pushing to the beaded palate to the side. She turned around the hut and grabbed the water bucket only for to spill it all over her "uhhh" "come on" she groaned. She walked back in the hut only to see inuyasha laying down on his side sleeping. Wanting to know if was asleep she carefully walked over to him incase he really was asleep. She hunched over him to see his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open so he would be able to breath.

"Ahh now how cute is that" she said silently

She bended down and sat by him and put one hand on the ground and hunched over him. He turned over and now faced kagome. She figured somehow he new she was there. She had noticed that his shoulders and back were bothering him. She wanted to lay his head on her lap and comfort him. She had remember the water and walked back out the hut.

After walking to the river and getting water then walking back, it had got dark as she walked in put the water down and as she looked up she screamed. He had his head, neck and back up against the wall gasping for air. His eyes started to turn red and the purple streaks started to appear on his cheeks.

"INUYASHA STOP PLEASE STOP" she yelled but it was to no affect.

"Kagome…..KAGOME HELP GET IT AWAY"

"GET WHAT I-I DON'T WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT" "WAIT YOU UNDERSTAND ME"

"YES KNOW HELP PLEASE I-I-I CANT STOP"

"INUYASHA YOU HAVE TO STOP PLEASE"

Kagome ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders and nuzzled her head in his chest, pleading for him to stop. It was too late. His pupils started to change and his yells for help became snarls warning kagome to get as far away from him as possible. But she did not budge not an inch.

Inuyasha was starting to lose it and kagome did all she could do. She attempted to try and pin him to the floor but she knew he was much stronger than her as a half demon alone and being full demon was totally out of the question. Hearing the commotion miroku and sango came running in.

"KAGOME WHAT HAPPNED'' yelled miroku

"JUST HELP ME GET HIM OUT OF HERE"

They had to pull him out. Inuyasha had his claws dug into the wood and his teeth clenched he was wildly kicking and yelling. Trying to stop the transformation. Miroku had grabbed both his arms and pulled his claws out of the wood and sango was desperately trying to tie his legs together with some rope that was in nearest corner of the hut. But because of his full demon powers' setting in inuyasha was able to get one arm lose and was heading straight for miroku with his claws. In that instant kagome flew over and grabbed his hand. She knelt down lower and lower then grabbing his wrist to try and resist the power that was slowly pulling her down. His claws inch deep in her hand. Paying more attention to kagome whom had his hand and wrist, sango successfully tied his legs tightly together. She stumbled towards kagome. Sango grabbed her shoulder and under arm trying to pull her up. And kagome looked up.

'' KAGOME LISTEN GO GET TETGSIGA I CAN I'LL HANDLE HIM" kagome nodded and let go running over to get the precious sword.

As she turned around she saw two things. Sango tieing inuyashas hands together and a woman in white and gold. He woman turned her head and looked at kagome and chuckled. She held a glass orb in her hand that had a stream of light connecting from the orb to inuyashas heart. Kagome dropped Tetgsiga and ran for her bow and arrows. First shot hit the orb then the woman. The women fell to floor becoming visible to the others then she slowly disputed. Miroku and Sango stared in awe at the whole sight. The orb rolled to the floor and dimmed and inuyashas went back to normal. Miroku and sango set inuyasha down gently and walked over to the orb.

"What is it?"

"Whatever it is it was probably was causing inuyasha to act that way" miroku put a sacred sutra on it and it to disputed. Both sat down exhausted. While kagome walked painfully over to inuyasha who was still lying on the ground with his hands and legs tied.

"Inuyasha are you alright"

"Is-is it gone" he stuttered

"It's gone" kagome replied

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed heavily before falling asleep. Kagome set his head in her lap stroking his hair. Miroku got up from his spot and set a hand on kagomes shoulder.

"I think we all need some rest" he said before moving inuyasha back where he was first sleeping.

Kagome carefully untied inuyashas hands and legs and laid down beside inuyasha her dearest her sweet her lover.


End file.
